Where Lovers Dwell
by Ellie Slaughter
Summary: They aren't together but really good friends, well on good terms. They have their own Spot and some sort of bond that no one knows about or understands. Courtney is promised to another and Duncan is there to watch, unknowingly, his heart fall apart. Done!
1. Tiny Heart

Author's Note: Well this is a new story! So yeah. I hope you enjoy this :) Also review if you did, mmk? Mmk.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.

* * *

Where Lovers Dwell

Prologue

Normally around this time I would go and hong out with my social outcast friends, but now around this time I go and see Her. She's so graceful and cunning, and sort of sly if you pay attention, I do so I notice. Her hair is so soft and full, of course I've never ran my fingers through it yet because she's promised to another. Lord how I wish she was mine, mine to hold, love, cherish, admire, and be with. But no, her heart doesn't belong with me for it belongs to someone more intelligent, caring, and I'd hate to admit it, but more of a man than I'll ever be.

Her heart may not belong to me, but for she doesn't know, she has my heart, forever. Since the day I laid my eyes on her I was in a trance, one that I never wanted to let go of, but when she deprived her eyes away from mine, I felt as if half or my mind, body, and soul went away with our trance. Gosh, I just want to wrap my arms around her slender frame that she manages with such poise and grace.

As I made my way to Our spot, I smiled and inhaled the scent of the river and the morning dew on the trees and grass. I unfolded a blanket so we can lie down and think, sometimes we won't even speak, just lie down and enjoy the simple things of life. Or, we'll fall asleep and won't wake up for another hour, and when I'd reach home from Our spot and her scent will still linger on my body. Her smell...her aesthetic scent, like jasmine and vanilla with a hint fig and her hair smelled like jasmine.

I heard her approach and I turned around to greet her and to notice that she was crying. I quickly became alarmed and placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Courtney?" I asked and she looked up at me with a tear streaked face.

"Duncan, I just don't want to talk about it..." I nodded and sat down on the blanket and she did the same with her knees pull tightly together to her chest with her arms wrapped around her knees. I just sat here looking at her, she closed her eyes, then she rested her head on my lap and cried. I didn't need to ask her anymore and she didn't need to say no more, the unspoken silence was all we needed to go by. I assumed that she was having problems with her mate. I stroked her hair and sighed. Just one, just one day, I hope she'll belong with me. Her breathing was steady now, so I knew she had fallen asleep. I decided to take the chance to run my fingers through her hair and I smiled. I felt as though my fingers were running through water, such volume, I had always wondered what this would feel like at my fingertips. I then brushed the back my hand against her cheek. I stopped and placed both of my hands behind me and rested against them. I looked up to the sky and sighed in content. Even if she isn't mine to love, somewhere deep inside our hearts...there is a special place that our blinded love will dwell...forever.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you all enjoyed this. I really had a thrill in writing this, I got this idea in second period which is Language arts...how ironic? And I started writing this in that class too :) Review please! :D

So long but never goodbye :)


	2. Never Let Me Go

Author's Note: I had to retype this thing like five fucking times! Anyways, thanks to CarmillaD I decided to make this a multiple chapter story but not that many ;) . So this is the next installment to the story so I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the ah-mazing reviews. .happiness && always.

* * *

Chapter Two: Stay. Never Let _Me _Go

_Mishaps are like knives, that either serve us or cut us, as we grasp them by the blade or the handle.  
-- James Russell Lowell_

_

* * *

_

It's been five days since my last meeting with Courtney which was the same day she told me that she was marrying the guy her dad wanted her to and she was going to today. I haven't talked to her since then. I was depressed because I love her and I can't bare myself to see her be wedded off to another guy that isn't me. When she told me the only thing I could do was tell her that everything will be okay and that when she gets older that she'll find someone that she loves and they'll get a divorce. Then she told me that she already found someone that she loves and that sent a stab to my heart. I was hoping that she would say me, but those words never escaped her lips. Honestly, I was begging for the answers that she and only she could give me.

Which makes me think, why was she crying? Was she crying because she was marrying someone she doesn't love? Or somewhere deep inside her heart she feels the same way about me? Does she really want to be with me the way I really want to be with her? Is it possible that what I'm feeling is just a myth?

So many questions run through my mind every single time I think of her and that Unholy day. I still hold onto the letter she gave me before she ran home to prepare herself. I'm assuming that love makes you a different person. But, I don't want to accept that she's gone and probably never coming back.

I held the letter tighter in my hands never wanting to let go of the only piece of her I have left. My fingertips still tingle from when my fingers grazed through her maine. The words of her letter still replays in my mind. I was nearly scared to death of what she left in paragraphs. Of thousands of words that were nearly over us. And, I still can't forget when she turned around and grabbed her bags.

I forced myself to stop thinking about her and to go on about my walk. I walked to the beach and sat down in the sand my arms folded around my knees and up to my chest. So, I'll be here by the ocean just waiting for proof that there's sunsets and silhouette dreams. Just waiting for someone to tell me that all of this isn't happening. Like all my sand castles fall like the ashes of cigarettes and every waves drag me to sea.

I could stand here for hours to ask the God the question: Is everyone here make-believe? Then with a tear in his voice He said "Son, that's the question.". Does this deafening silence mean nothing to no one but me?

The lack of her voice is killing me deeply and does that mean anything to anyone? But now, I'm starting to wonder was it something that I did wrong for her to not even call me anymore or even talk to me at school?

For now it seems as if hours move to minutes and the minutes take longer to break. I will be desperately waiting just for her to come back. I hope that where ever she will go that she will wait for me. But, for it seems that this current is moving too slow for me. This much you must know, we'll meet again. Oh, and El, I'll have you know I'm scared to death.

I looked up to the sky and sucked in a lung full of breath and continued to stare at the emptiness. Although there may be nothing to see, I hope he will let her know to never forget me...then again, she's leaving everything behind especially Our spot.

No longer was I feeling gloomy and in my Fuck My Life state, I felt the malice grow in my veins and how my heart was swelling with hatred in her name. She's leaving everything like nothing ever mattered! I clenched my fists and stood up and ran home. Not only was she leaving me but Bridgette, Gwen, Trent, and Geoff. Oh God Geoff, that was like his little sister. Who could do such a thing? To their friends, just ditch them and leave like none of the shit that they've been doing for the whole fucking school year never even crossed their mind that leaving would have such an impact on those around?

***

I reached my house 5 minutes later, I was in such a rush that I didn't even feel the yell of my lungs searching for air. I ran to my room and gathered all the pictures that we took together when we were on good terms. I grabbed a nearby trash can that I never used until now and I started throwing away pictures that I never should have taken in the first place. It's cold in my apartment as I'm changing all the brightest reds to greys. I growled low from all the pictures that we took when we became friends but I must say that we were never friends until junior year. Freshman year I hated her and she hated me, but that hate grew into a love hate situation and one that only we knew understood and never questioned. I looked at the clock that was sitting on my nightstand and it's 3 o'clock Monday morning and I'm just hoping and praying that she's not seeing his face, cause I have known long enough that it was him that took my place.

I hope this makes her fucking happy, happy that she left me when I love her. So, I hope she's happy that the flame we had is burning out and I hope she loves her pictures facing down. But, even broken hearts may have their doubts. I brushed that thought away and grabbed my lighter and set a little fire in the trash can and I'm burning the letter wishing that I might forget her. A bad taste that she left when she was leaving me; alive but barely breathing as she walked out of Our spot.

Does it seem like all this is like a song? She dropped the note and we changed key. She changed herself and I changed me. Though, I really didn't see us singing through this. Then she screamed the bridge and I cried the verse. And, our chorus came out unrehearsed then she smiled the whole way through it, I guess maybe that's what's worse. Worse because this isn't at all how I wanted things to happen. I walked to my shelf and took away all our memories. I don't need her or anybody else. I'd rather die than be with her!

I clutched my hair and sat down on my bed and pulled my hair, not enough to make me bald but enough for me to feel pain. Sometimes feeling pain is better than feeling sorrow. Even broken hearts has their doubts came back into my mind.

_She makes breaking hearts look so easy._

* * *

I hope you all liked this chapter. I tried to mask how he was sad that she was leaving but then he also was mad that she was leaving. So yeah, please tell me if you got confused. If you didnt know, El means God in Hebrew :) Anyways, I would really like to say thanks for the reviews :) So review!

.peace. && always.


	3. Stay

Author's Note: I's clearly been awhile. School keeps you busy and two I haven't had my computer for a little over a week. So depressing. Anyways here is the next chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Stay

_When times were better we never used to have to remember about it._

_-Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

I just sat there on my bed pulling my hair. I sighed deeply, to know that you have once loved and you won't even meet again. I thought that everything was good between us and that we had an unspoken bond that was too strong to break away from. I was wrong, like I was wrong about numerous things. If this is what love is I don't want to love again. Courtney was my other half. She completed me in ways that nobody ever could. She was my uptight, nose in the air, Princess and I was her bab boy, careless, Punk.

I didn't want to think about her anymore so I rummaged through my nightstand for a needle, tongs, and I ring. When I found my piercing kit grabbed the nearest rubbing alcohol bottle and sterilized the needle and ring. I stuck out my tongue and clapped the tongs on my tongue and I grabbed the needle and stuck it in the middle of my tongue. The pain was good but the pain also hurt like hell. I was suppose to numb myself to prevent from bleeding but I really didn't care about that. I've done this more times than I can count if you haven't noticed. This is the way I deal with pain. Oddly enough. It just drones out my emotional pain and makes me forget about my emotions and focus on the pain on my body.

Once when the needle went all the way through, I stuck the ring in there and unclasped the tongs and grabbed a mirror out of the nightstand and looked at it. My tongue was bruising and my tonue was redder than what it was supposed to be. I shrugged off the thoughts about the piercing and laid back down.

Is it possible to love someone like I do her? I don't think it's natural but I do. I didn't want to say goodbye so I didn't but I think I'm regretting my choices all together. Regretting that we ever became as close as we did, the we ever had a Spot, that I never said goodbye.

I sat up straight and pulled my phone out of my pocket and strolled through my contacts. When I reached the C's she was the only one I saw. I was hesitant but clicked on her name and it started to call. I watched the phone ring then I reluctantly put the phone to my ear and listened to it ring.

After three rings she answered to my surprise and on came her beautiful voice that I missed so much, so warm.

"Duncan...is it really you?" She asked hopeful over the phone which put a little hope within my being that maybe she regrets things too that didn't go as planned. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, then I tried again and I found my voice.

"Yeah Princess it's me." I said not in my normal careless tone but more of remorse.

"It's really good to hear from you..." She said her voice unchanging.

"Yeah, I felt bad for not saying goodbye. I feel really bad." I waited for her to come back but she didn't I waited five seconds before I called her name. "Courtney? Are you still there?" Then she came back on.

"Yeah, I'm still here."

"So where do you live now?"

"Not far."

"Okay...how far?" I asked.

"Not that far." Was she trying to hide something from me? Like something as simple as where she lives now. Does she think that I would stalk her?

"Courtney are you hiding something from me? I'm going to stalk you if that's what you're thinking, I was just curious." I think I heard her mumble something like: Curiosity killed the cat.

"I didn't move. Ronald moved in with me down the street from you." She said. Then my world froze. She was still here. But, with him.....

"Oh. Cool. So what are you doing today as a newlywed?" I asked trying to start conversation trying to mask the fact that it's killing me inside. She sighed and she sounded dead.

"It's not cool. We're doing nothing....My life is ruined." She said and I'm sure she closed her eyes and dropped her head down. "It's fate Duncan, I can't change it." She said and she sounded like she was crying. It hurts to hear that she's hurting more than me. It's only been a day since she got married. I got up and paced my room. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Courtney, meet me in the woods as soon as you can." I said with newly found hope. She was shuffling the phone a little until she came back and said okay. I hung up and changed my clothes into black shorts, a black shirt, and my famous red Converse. I grabbed the emergency money I had stored and packed. I didn't want to tell her to meet me at Our spot even though thats where I'm meeting her. It just won't seem right. I ran to the kitchen looking for my keys that I sworn I thought I put in here. I ran into the living room and found them under the sofa. I arched my eyebrow and shrugged it off and ran to my car outside.

I got in, started the engine, listened to it roar, and drove off. The Spot from here is about a seven minute drive but I felt as though I was in a race against time and I was winning. I had gotten there in 4 minutes due to no traffic and me speeding. I turned off my car and got out to see Courtney already there with her standing at her car. I walked to her and put my hands on her shoulder. She looked at me and I hugged her not knowing really what to do. I was glad that she hugged me back. Her small frame seemed to fit perfectly. I smiled within our embrace and she inhaled deeply I don't know what. I pulled away for it seemed like hours that we've been in that hug.

"So what did you want?" She asked looking at me. I'm not sure if she's going to go along with my plan. I'm not even sure that she's going to like it. So I found my voice somewhere deep inside and I spoke.

"Are you happy?" I asked out of nowhere. This was definitely where I was going with this but I wanted to know. She looked sad, depressed, and definitely not like Courtney. She looked at me in my eyes and she looked like she was searching for something inside me as if to ask where the hell I got this question. Until she answered.

"Truthfully, no." I nodded.

"So I decided I'm leaving." Her eyes bulged out of her sockets and her eyes were glistening. Like she couldn't comprehend. Her eyes were looking over me. Until I saw a tear fall down her face and which gave me the sickening feeling inside me.

"Wha-- Why?" She asked trembling. I felt horrible but I continued anyway.

"I need to forget things." I said in all honesty.

"Forget? Forget what?" I sighed, I couldn't tell her I had to forget her but I know that I really couldn't.

"Things." She then broke down and cried. My stomach was turning, doing somersaults, everything but giving me confidence to continue. It's hard to forget about her, but I have to find something there that's making sense to me. She's like the fire on my apartment floor...sixteen stories up in the air but, I'd rather burn than fall. But, I already fell and I'm falling even deeper. Is it fate that we're separating like this?

"Please..." She pleaded but I couldn't stand here and see my heart break down everytime she's with him. These memories will never leave me.

"Don't be sad because life goes on. Life goes on. I guess it was meant to be..." I said even though my heart was breaking every time I saw a tear cascade down her face. I guess it's fate that's dragging us to shore. One follows the tide and one stands still.

_Loose another day here,  
Loose another year here I'm with you._

"Duncan?"

"Goodbye old friend." I hope that someday that I won't feel bad, I won't regret, I won't be mad, and I'll look back with honor. We had our time, it was fun...while it lasted. I didn't look back at her but I knew this probably the best way I could go on without watching my heart break into a million pieces. I'll miss her but I'll move on, eventually.

I let a few tears run down my face and I got in my car. I looked back in the rear view mirror to see that she was on her knees and crying. I laid my head on the steering wheel and let the tears fall. I lifted my head sucked in a full breath. It's for the good. The further I run away the further I'll come back to shelter. I started the engine and drove off. Never looking back.

_Goodbye, Goodnight._

_

* * *

_

Hehe, I'm a sneaky little devil... I bet you all thought they were going to runaway with each other? He, nope! But there is more drama to come! The next chapter it's going to be 2 years later. What do you think will happen?

Review please. The more reviews the faster I update for some reason. They make me happy and giddy inside.


	4. Don't Cut Me Down Just Yet

Author's Note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I was really overwhelmed by the turn out of the last chapter. Hopefully this one will be good too. I hope. :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Don't Cut Me Down Just Yet

_Sometimes betrayal can make you happy._

_-Anonymous_

_

* * *

_

I walked down the bust sidewalk of Forth Street. I was in an okay mood so I decided to walk. I walked in between the crowds of people and then I bumped into someone. I didn't see the persons face but they fell so I bent down to help. I heard them mutter somewhere along the lines of: Ugh, and I have class today. I saw that her books fell and I bent down and picked them up. Then I held my han out to her so she can get up. I still didn't see her face, her face was blocking her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I apologized and she grabbed my hand and stood up, then she "brushed" off her skirt and shirt. She looked up and those familiar onyx eyes looked at me like they did two years ago, with so much depth and warmth. Now, they didn't hold as much as they used to.

"Courtney?"

"Duncan." She said with a hint of sorrow in her tone. I was kind of ashamed from the way that I left her that day. I held my head down slightly then brought it back up.

"Yeah." I said my tone matching hers. She looked at me in my eyes and it burned. Burned because I know that she hates me for leaving without a reason. She grabbed her books and ran away but not before yelling.

"Don't speak to me Duncan." It hurt. I felt a pang down in the pit of my stomach and I looked down as if something was poisoning me and there was...my guilt. I looked at her retrieving figure and my feet were saying run, my brain was saying no, it's only going to make matters worse, and my heart was saying I love her...still. So I followed my feet and ran. She wasn't that far ahead of me. I quickly caught up considering I'm now 6'1". I grabbed her wrist and she turned around glaring.

"Don't. Speak. To. Me, please." She said looking down. I rolled my eyes and looked up then back at her, exasperated.

"Courtney, I didn't mean to hurt you then. I never intended to do that. Not to you." She didn't look at me in my eyes at first then she looked up and our eyes met again. "Come get coffee with me and we'll talk." I looked at her, never taking my eyes away from hers for fear that all of this will be just another silhouette dream. She looked in my eyes as if looking for something, something I don't quite know yet. Instead of saying yes, she just nodded and I let go of her wrist but not before taking a glimpse of her hand and her ring was still there. I don't think she noticed but I let go and walked down to the nearest Starbucks.

When we were walking she clutched her book tight to her chest and she looked at me the whole time. I mean I would too, I look different. My mohawk is gone and I just have shaggy black hair, I grew, but my punkish look is sill here. I don't like to change for anyone. So I stopped in front of Starbucks and opened the door for her and she walked to a table for two in the middle of the the cafe. I sat down as did she. She put her chin in one of her hands and looked at me.

"You look different." She stated. I ran a hand through my hair subconsciously and gave a sheepish smile.

"Yeah." I trailed on. "It fits." I said shrugging it off. "You too." She has in fact changed. Her hair is longer, her features stand out more, and she has grown into her body well. She looks good.

"Yeah, so what do you do now?" I know she was trying to avoid the question that she longed to ask. Which was why did I leave her. I don't quite know if she is ready for the answer so I'm just going to go along with her.

"I have band. We're here on tour." I said slowly so she could process it. Her eyes bulged out and she just stared at me.

"What's your name?" I chuckled at the memory of how my band got our name. Then I looked at her and she was waiting for me to tell her.

"Beauty Kills." She arched her eyebrows. Then she nodded and looked down. "You, what have you been up to?"

"I'm a full time student up the street. Law school." I nodded. I always knew she'd go to law school. I looked out the window then at her. She was staring at me then she stood up and I followed. "I have to go." I nodded knowing that our time was short. She turned around and walked to the door and opened it. She looked back at me and the she spoke. "Meet me later?" I knew where she meant. The unspoken place that neither one of us forgot or could ever mention at our reunion. For it will bring bitterness to that day that I don't regret.

"Yeah." She turned around and walked away, for now. I still love her. She's still married and she is still unhappy. I looked at my watch and it's 2:13 and I have to be at The Tabernacle at 2:30 for the show. So, I walked out and walked down the sidewalk hoping that on my little promenade I will be able to continue like I did when I left, but love was never easy to get rid of.

***

It's 7:30. I grabbed my keys and headed to the unspoken place that's so small but holds so much. Courtney called and asked if I could meet her there at 8:00. It's about a half hour ride from the hotel I'm staying at. I exited the door and entered the elevator. I rested my head against the wall in the elevator and closed my eyes. I thought. I sighed. The anxiety that's building up within me is overwhelming. The elevator dinged, I exited, went to the garage, got in my car, started the engine, and drove off.

I didn't expect to see her when I came back home. I always thought that she's go and study abroad. See places, places that I'd never go to. I just kept thinking of her. Her smile, her laugh, her alluring scent, her hair at my fingertips, her everything. I'm glad she never forgot about me, that she still somewhere has a place for me.

I raced down the road. Racing to her. Racing so my heart won't have to.

I reached the serene and I got out of my car and saw her looking up. I walked to her slowly. Then I just stood behind her.

"Why'd you leave?" She said with sorrow. As bold as this was, I saw it coming. My throat grew lumpy and I couldn't breathe. I swallowed hard and looked up at the empty darkness and spoke.

"I left to forget about you." She took a deep breath.

"Why?"

"You were with _him_, it hurts. To know that I love you and you're with another man. My heart was breaking and I decided to spare myself of my misery." She stood up and I felt a tear cascade down my face and I let it run. She turned to me, tears clearly dominant on her face. Courtney just looked at me.

"What about me? Does it not matter that maybe I love you too? That you broke my heart?" She said just above a whisper. "Duncan, it hurt to know that you left me. That you were never going to come back. I felt abandoned and unwanted. Do you know how that feels. So you know what. Leave, I don't care. I don't care about you anymore. So please do you and me a favor and leave, since you're so good at it." Courtney broke down. I walked to her and she backed away. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to me. She tried to pull away then she gave in. She cried on my chest and I stroked her hair. Shushing her. That way she won't make herself sick. I cried within our embrace. She yanked away and I looked at her. "I don't want you to be apart of my life anymore. Please Duncan." She pleaded and I walked to her and got on my knees and hugged on her waist. I rested my head on her stomach.

"Don't. Tie me up with sheets and hang me to your tree. I'll stay there all night, it doesn't even matter. As long as I can see in your window and feel like I'm inside your life, I'll follow you forever. Don't cut me down just yet, I promise I will make things right again. Don't close your blinds on me...on me." I said trailing off, my tone matching hers. She shook her head and I held her tighter. "I promised myself I wouldn't care that I was leaving. Always distracting myself from your stare. I've seen this mistake once before. I will never forget you. I'm not going to let you get away. I'm tired of lying to myself that I don't love you. Tired of lying to myself and it's not going to change. I'm ready to relive the past, the past where it was just you and me.

"Counting down until I'm in your arms forever. I tremble whenever I'm not with you. Why am I trembling then? Why do I feel like I'm loosing you, is that why I'm trembling? Pretend it's forever that we'll be together. I'll pull myself and protect you. I'll say I love you. Then I'll breathe. And I'll say I never hurt you, but I never said I wasn't a liar. And I'll look at this as learning. And laugh about the good and the bad because I know I'll be with you. Because I won't live forever, we belong together, I know I'll feel better. One day when I'm loving you." She stroked my hair and then she got on her knees. and cupped my face with her hands and I overlapped my hands on top of hers. She wiped the tears on my face and I moved my hands to her face and wiped hers.

"Duncan."

"Courtney." She then shook her head.

"My name isn't Courtney...it's Princess." She smiled slightly. I inched my face towards her as did she. Our lips met. It felt as though the cloud was kissing the sky. I kissed the sky. She kissed the cloud. She broke away and rested against my cheek. "Don't leave. Stay here with me?" I nodded and laid down with her in my arms. She fitted so well as if God made her just for me. She laid on my chest and looked up at the sky.

If this is a dream, I never want to wake up. Not now.


	5. Beating Hearts Baby

Author's Note: To CarmillaD, yes, I knew he was dialoging Siverstein, it's all going to come together in the end. :) PLus, I LOVE Silverstein so much! I request them to anyone who likes Before Their Eyes or

Anyways, Yay! I'm glad that you all liked the fourth chapter the one I thought was going to be a flunk! So read on and maybe I added what happened to her husband....

Also, the song I do not own. It belongs to the amazing Breathe Electric and no I do not hate the song ;) or think poorly of them.

* * *

Chapter Five: Beating Hearts Baby

_Would you believe me if I said I didn't need you, cause I wouldn't believe you if you said the same to me._

_-William Beckett _

_

* * *

_

I opened my eyes and he bright sun was piercing so I closed my eyes and rolled over. Then someone rolled over on me too. I jumped up alarmed and then I looked down at the body and sudden realization dawned on me. The body is Courtney and I wasn't dreaming. She stirred in her sleep and sat up and rubbed her eyes. She squinted them too for the fact the sun was bright in her eyes. I could have done that. She looked at me and smiled. A genuine smile, one I haven't seen her do in so long. I smiled back, something that I rarely do, mainly because of my pride but also I haven't had a reason to smile. So I sat back down lotus style and looked at the trees. She sat down watching me then she spoke up.

"Where do we go from here?" Truth be told, I dont know. I leave tomorrow to go to Denver.

"I don't know." She nodded solemnly.

"Me too." She fiddled with her hands and rapidly shook her legs. I later found out that she does that when she is thinking, in trouble, or zoned out. Nor, does she carry a purse, she keeps her phone in her left back pocket, money but not a wallet in the right front pocket, and she always quirks her lip in a awkward way when she's getting ready to laugh. I pay so much attention to her. She's like a museum, there's so much to pay attention to. "Duncan?" She waved her hand in my face. I shook my head and I didn't even notice when she moved.

"Yeah?"

"Were you even listening to me?" She said in that disbelieving tone that she used on me so many years ago.

"Yeah, I'm listening to you."

"Okay, so you want to do that?"

"Do what?" I asked clearly lost.

"See! I knew you weren't listening to me! I said we should leave that way people won't worry." I made an "oh" shape with my mouth and stood up. I held my hand out and she took it. I pulled her up and she looked at me. Then she walked to her car and I walked to mine. When I reached my car, I got in and sat down and took a deep breath. I looked at Courtney when she got in hers, she started her engine and I started mine. When I was getting to put my car in Drive, I received a text message from Courtney. It read: Later tonight? I looked up and met her gaze. I nodded and she drove away. I arched my eyebrow but nonetheless drove away to my hotel before the guys woke up and noticed I was gone. They'd probably think I went a-wall on them. I huffed and drove away from the place where the good ad the bad happened. I once again shifted my thoughts about where do we to go from here? To be honest, I wish I new the answer.

As I exited the unspoken I stopped at the stop sign and screamed in frustration. I shook my head like a maniac until I felt as though I would give myself a whiplash if I continued. I recollected myself and began to act as if that moment never happened and continued my drive back to the hotel. I turned on the radio and listened to the music play.

_It's a Saturday night and I'm all alone. I've got my phone right here and I hope she'll call._

I scoffed at the lyrics of this electronica song. Such depressing memories of two years ago. I rolled my eyes. Then I yelled at a car that cut me off. Road rage and I go hand and hand. I hate it when people drive so slow when there is no one ahead of them. That makes no sense. I side swept all of my thoughts and scolded myself to shut up and listen to the fucking song. Normally when I'm driving I'm not this cranky but it's morning and I'm not a morning person. I rolled my eyes at the slow person in front of me and I once again forced myself to _try _and listen to the song.

_But she's too pissed off at the way I am and she calls me what I want from her._

I stopped at the red light and stared in confusion at the lyrics how they described to me what she and I used to be like. She was always mad at me for the unknown. I always did something wrong in her eyes when we first met. I was just being myself. No matter what, I was always wrong. Then, somewhere along our timeline she saw me as something different, like the things that occurred when I first met her didn't matter then. Just her and I. Between her and I. Nothing else.

The honking of someone's horn brought me back into reality and I stepped on the gas and continued to listen.

_I've been expecting too much to continue writing all those shitty lame love songs that I hate._

I had to laugh at that. Who ever wrote this is pathetic, he was obviously writing love songs for a girl but turns out they were not at his best and he hated that; but he was expecting them to be perfect but they weren't...just like how I used to be. My pathetic years of yearning her love and affection so I wrote songs, they were okay, but now perfect and now as I reflect back to them they were hideous.

_It's becoming real clear that I have no talent and the kids are just what I'm trying to reach._

I glared at the radio for playing this song. A song that you can relate to but doesn't want to. The song that points out everything that you tried to forget and it brings it back.

"Shut up." I growled irritated but yet, I have no desire to turn the song. All I have to do is listen to the bitter truth.

_Love me, steal me away. 'Cause I've had enough of this. I am whole. I am strong. 'Cause we're growing up too fast._

I leaned my head back on the head rest and closed my head for a brief second as the car in front of me was breaking. The want for her to say that she loves you and wants you. Having enough with the silly game that the two shared...Courtney and I shared that same game. The want to say that we love each other...sadly those words never escaped out lips at the right moment. We're growing up too fast. I chuckled, not the fact that we're getting old, that we're wasting time and that time is running out.

How can one song, make you come to sudden realizations that you've never even noticed? The love that was always there, my want for her, of her. The desire. The craving. Yet, she's within my grasp but I can't seem to touch her just yet.

_Who's to say I'm always wrong? I think it's further from the truth to point that out._

I wasn't always wrong though, Courtney liked to point out that I was. She has her flaws too and if she didn't she wouldn't be human. Somehow she never acknowledged them and liked to point that I was. Sure, I was bad, broke the law, and abided by my own rules, didn't mean that I knew when to calm down. That was a major start of our arguments and our distaste for one another. To point out the fact and to prove that the other was wrong. Now, it's just a silly game that I'd now call immature.

_But I'm trying a new style to progress once more, but real pop is where it's at. Da-da-da-da-da is how it goes. But, I guess it's in the eye of the beholder. It's because I don't stand right out, I guess guitar could be the difference._

Ah, the metaphor of probably this whole song. Trying to get over her, trying to convince yourself that she doesn't love you the way you do her. Though, I did and still do love her. The "real pop" is her and nothing could ever compare. Her tune is beautiful and unique and it's own. Only she could ever contain such. I guess back then I wasn't in her league and the social scene was the difference. She was school body president, debate club president, the newspaper editor and cheif, she was everything and all I could ever be was a problem child, a social outcast, a rebel, something and everything she wasn't.

_I could fight. I could fear. I could bruise. I could burn. We can kill. We can die. We can fight the good fight. We could fight, we could sleep, we could touch, we could fuck, we could die, we could fall, we could stand up for each other. We could fight the good fight._

Lord, how I wanted to cry to this song. How I could have fough for but never did. I could have fought the good fight of love. We could ave been the ones together, we could do all those things so much more. If only I had went after her and fought for her. Instead, I ran. Ran away from her. Ran away from a broken heart. Ran away from Courtney. From love.

_You've got to put it right back where it started. To figure out that we meant for more. You've got to sit back and relax. 'Cause I've found out that all this stress is killing me._

If I could take all of it back and change time. I would. I would just for her. To show her that we could have worked out. That we could be happy. Happy.

The song ended with that last verse and I continued to drive and turned off the radio and vowed to never again return to that station ever again. I just payed attention to the road and decided not to dwell on the past. Keep on with the present and fix my mistakes that seem to drown me every time I get closer to shore. To shelter, to my love.

It still hurts that we aren't together but it does give new hope that she loves me back and wishes that none of that stuff then never occurred and it was just her and I. Between her and I. Between her and I there's everything, unknown, but nonetheless there. Waiting to be found like a lost puppy. I know that one day we'll be together and we'll pull through this. She'll get a divorce and things will brighten up for the both of us and things will get better.

Though, I wonder out of all this, how can we possibly love one another?

***

I reached the hotel faster than I planned. I didn't know I was in such a rush to get there but I drove to garage, valet parked, and went into the elevator to my floor. I prayed to El that my band mates weren't up yet and that they weren't looking for me. That would be sheer torture and a never ending interrogation. When the elevator made the chime that alerted me that I was at my floor, I exited as soon as I could. I practically ran when getting off the elevator. I pulled out my hotel key and inserted into it's selective spot and opened the door and slid right in. I leaned against the door and sighed. Thanking El that I got here on--

"Well, well, well. Duncan, what happened to you man?" The messy blond, tall, broad, and the leader of the our group spoke crossing his arms.

"Dude, had to run some errands. Nothing big and nothing I couldn't handle." He looked at me and exited.

"It's okay if you saw some hot chic and don't want to tell me." He said not looking back at me and exited from my hotel room. He knows too fucking much for his own good. It's quite annoying if I do say so myself. I grunted like I used to do when I got in trouble by my mom or dad. I went to the desk near the bed and grabbed the notepad that they had on the table and grabbed then pen and began to write. Write those shitty love letters that I had years ago.

Though, somewhere deep inside me, I don't think it's going to be so shitty.

***

I sat down on the grass just thinking. I held the ring in my hand. Deciding weather or not to give it to her. I've only been here for five minutes and I'm going insane. I decided not to go on with the tour. It wasn't mandatory, just places that we really didn't have to do. Besides we still have to work on the next EP. I heard her advance towards me and I looked up at the stars. The silver nothings that hold so much promise. She sat down beside me and looked up too. Then she looked at me.

"Hi." I said softly for fear that if I spoke too loud that all of this would be ruined.

"Hey." She said at the same tone.

"I'm not continuing the tour. I decided to stay here...with you." I said looking at her in her onyx filled orbs that were starting to glisten in the moonlight.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. Courtney hugged me suddenly and I almost fell back and hugged her back. I smiled. Her hands traveled to my hair and she grabbed a handful kissed me. Which, I kissed back. Then she pulled away.

"You did all that for me?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled even bigger. "i filed for divorce. I think Richard saw it coming. He signed the papers. I didn't expect that. I guess it's fate." I shook my head.

"You'll call it fate, I call it karma." She shrugged. I'm glad that they are getting a divorce. I held on to the ring tightly in my hand an decided that today is just a moment for the lovers.

Even through all the bad and the good, this place holds more than a lifetime. The mass of love. Whenever or whenever we shall go, this place will always be where lovers dwell. Now, I found that little pit in her heart that was for me. Where is will last forever. She spoke up.

"Do you love me."

"Yes."

"In this life or the next?"

"Both."

* * *

Yay! I bet you all didn't see that it would end like that? It's not the end though I can reassure you, but it is coming to an end. :'( Anyways, the song I used was called The Average by Breathe Electric which is an amazing band by the along with Silverstein!

Near the end, about Courtney's question "in this life of the next?" is referred to what people think. Some think that if you give up on the love of you life or if they leave you etc. you still have a chance in your afterlife to rebuild on that love. That's why she's asking are you going to love me now or when I'm dead? Basically :)

The next chapter would go into more detail about Courtney's divorce :D

So, good news! There is going to be a sequel and it's going to be called Letters for Lovers and I'm coming out with a new story called The Documentary, it's about Gwen that's in high school and she's making a documentary about the people in her school while she's also trying to cope with school and trying to fit in.

So yeah, that's it. :D Review if you wish.

So long but never goodbye.


	6. What's Said and Done

Author's Note: So, it's clearly been a while. I was out on Thanksgiving vaca. and I hope that you had an amazing one like I did. Also, I didn't have my computer but I did write a little over the break. On another note, I'm writing North Wood High Love now so look out for that. So uhmm... yeah. I hope you like this chapter. :) Love always.

* * *

Chapter Six: What's Said and Done

_A match made in Heaven set the fires in Hell._

_-Lupe Fiasco_

_

* * *

_

I looked at the sleeping next to me. Her breathing steady. Her lips pouted slightly. Her snores just above a whisper. I smiled. She stirred. Her arms were wrapped around my waist loosely but securely as if I were to leave her this very second. I fiddled with her fingers subconsciously and looked out the window. I felt her stretch like a cat and she wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked at me.

"Morning." She spoke.

"Morning." I retorted. She spent the night here last night because she said that she didn't want to stay in the house after she just filed for divorce claiming that it was awkward and wasn't right. i had no complaints to that and said she could stay with me. I was a little zoned out on her this morning. Like I've said, I'm not a morning person...but this has nothing to do with the morning.

She got up and walked into the bathroom and I just laid there and folded my hands behind my head and rested upon them. I opened my mouth to speak and then she came out the bathroom with a toothbrush in her hands and brushing.

"Courtney, later tonight. Meet me at Bloody Hell. I have something I want to show you." I said sitting up and throwing my legs over the bed and went to the bathroom and grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt.

She looked at me puzzled and then she nodded. She took out the toothbrush.

"Isn't that like a little too hardcore for me to walking in?" She mumbled with toothpaste still in her mouth. I looked at her and gave her a halfhearted smile.

"Darling, when you're with me, nothing is too hardcore." I gave her one of my famous smirks. I slipped on the shorts and shirt, grabbed my guitar, lucky pick, keys, and headed out the door and looked back at Courtney. She gave me a look of confusion. I just gave her a sloppy shrug and walked out of my hotel room.

I walked into the elevator and pressed the garage key. I closed my eyes and smirked.

Tonight, is going to be a day she'll never forget.

***

I tuned my guitar while sitting on stage. I rapidly shook my legs in nervousness. Normally I'm not nervous on stage for it's like my sanctuary, but tonight I'm a little scared of what she has to say. I know that sickening feeling that I get when I'm around her is not because I'm sick. Nor is it because I have something wrong with me. She makes me feel different, more different than anyone has made me feel even more so than my mom; who hates my guts. Though, she has every right to for all the things that I do.

People started to gather inside the little joint club and the anxiety rush was killing me. I looked out to the crowd and noticed her coming slowly in. Looking around at all the freak shows much like what I look like. They all looked at her like she was crazy and truth be told, she is. Maybe, that's one of the reasons I like her so much. She's brave and bold. I grabbed the mic nearby and sucked in a lung full of air and spoke.

"So, I asked this girl to come here tonight. Honestly, I've been practicing this song ever since yesterday. It's a pretty shitty lame song that was supposed to be a shitty lame love song but nothing came to mind. But, here goes nothing." I said and strummed a few notes on my guitar.

I looked up and my eyes met hers and locked there for a moment then everyone else looked at her and then sudden realization hit. That crazy girl was with me. I smirked and continued to play. Then the lyrics came and I inched closer to the mic and began to sing.

_"We watch these days go by. The seasons changed and faded away and the things I've loved to learn grow old and die. (No reason why. No reason why. No reason why. No reason why.) Cause life's too short to spend alone in misery. Everybody seems to look the same, I feel so alone, and now my head is bowed in shame again. So I look to the heart of the Devil for answers._

_"This path is like a loaded gun but what's said is done; you don't have to say a word. I'm so afraid to ask. I'll turn my back, forget the past. Find me something true that is inside. I'm so afraid to ask, this solace never seems to last. I turn away as the sunshine turns to black._

_"I spend my nights and days wrapped away all their same. I don't know how much more I can take. (What's left to say? What's left to say? What's left to say? What's left to say?) Cause life's too short to spend alone in misery."_

I looked at her and tears were streaming down her face. I continued to strum on the guitar. While everyone was jumping around to the song, she stood still. And cried.

_"This path is like a loaded gun but what was said is done; you don't have to say a word. This path is like a loaded gun but what was said is done; you don't have to say a word."_

The guitars and bass started to pick up and the intensity built up. I didn't feel like I was singing to the crowd anymore but rather than telling how I felt and feel.

_ This path is like a loaded gun but what was said is done; you don't have to say a word. To say a word, to say a word. This path is like a loaded gun but what's said is done; you don't have to say a word. I'm so afraid to ask. I'll turn my back, forget the past. Find me something true that is inside. I'm so afraid to ask, this solace never seems to last. I turn away as the sunshine turns to black._

_"I'm so afraid to ask. I'll turn my back, forget the past. Find me something true that is inside. This path is like a loaded gun. What's said is done and you don't have to say a word."_

I threw down my guitar on the stage but the band continued to play. I jumped down on stage and ran through the crowd and grabbed her ands and pulled her into my chest. I felt her tears seep into my shirt but I didn't care. She pulled away and smiled. I bent down and whispered in her ear.

"We can't dwell on the past that we once lived. All we can do is live for now, live for us." She nodded and the tears still fell down from her cheeks.

I looked up and thanked El. Although I may not believe in him, he somehow always believes in me.

* * *

So the song I used was by Scary Kids, Scaring Kids and it's called What's Said and Done. I LOVE IT SOOOO MUCHH!!!!! I play it like 100 times a day. :D Uhh, so I hoped you liked this chapter I kinda didn't but it's leading up to the next chapter which is the last chapter. Sorry to say :( So uh, review I guess.


	7. Have Faith in Me

Author's Note: It's been too long. Over two months and I have a good excuse for it. My computer charger broke, but my mom refused to buy me a new charger. Then when she bought a freaking new charger, my fucking Document Manager was acting retarded. So now, I'm back. It feels really good to be back and to write again. Also, this, sadly, is the end to Where Lovers Dwell. I know once upon a time I said there was going to be a sequel. Well...I lied. Well, I don't know really what I'm going to do. If I like the ending a lot. I'm not going to ruin it by adding more shit on. So anyways, here is the last and final chapter of Where Lovers Dwell. :) Love Always.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Have Faith in Me

_You Had Me at Hello. _

_-A Day to Remember_

* * *

I looked out the window of the little bistro. The coffee cup in my hands and the steam from it bringing me peace. I guess I've been a little on edge from our separation. It's hard being away from the one you love most. The feeling that you're lonely and the sickening fact that you don't have anyone beside you isn't comforting. Especially, if you're miles away. I sighed and watched the cars go by. The bistro was a quite place and just enough what I need to take a coffee break. I turned off my phone before I came in, as it seems like everyone I know is calling me. I finished the last bit of coffee and sighed once again. I'm doing that a lot these days, I guess this is growing up. I chuckled and placed a twenty on the table. I arose from my seat and headed for the door. When I reached the door, I turned on my phone. I walked down the busy streets on this Saturday. I felt my phone vibrate and rolled my eyes. I answered it without looking to see who called.

"Hello."

"Duncan. We have sound check in thirty minutes." Kevin spoke and I nodded solemnly even though he can't see me.

"Be there in ten." I said and hung up the phone. I never really say bye when I'm talking to someone over the phone. I just hang up when the conversation ended.

I was only a few blocks down from the place we're playing at tonight. I walked down the busy streets of Denver. I shoved my hands in my pockets and continued to walk down the main street watching people that pass by, call it people watching if you will. I think it's funny. Courtney and I used to do it when we were bored or there was simply nothing to do. It's weird not having her on tour with me like I had originally planned to do. I didn't even get the chance to ask her. For our relationship is shaky. The tabloids said some things about me and how I'm not faithful on tour, how I'm not a good man and she could do better, and she believed them. I tried to get her to believe me that all that stuff was a lie. Unfortunately, the tabloids spoke louder than what I did and she listened to them. I feel relieved somewhat because I convinced her to come the show tonight for it's our last place on the tour. However, even before the tour she didn't want me to go. She wanted me to stay with her and forget about it. I slowed my walking when I reached Swayze's, the place we're performing tonight. I looked up to the sky and sighed, then continued to proceed in. When I walked in I saw Kevin and Jamie looking at schedule. Kevin gave me a nod and I returned the gesture. I sauntered to the dressing room with my name on it and locked the door. I plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I saw a magazine on the coffee table and picked it up. I flipped through the pages aimlessly and threw it back on the table.

I looked around the room. It was plain and simple, a sofa, TV, a vanity set, bathroom, and a closet. I laid across the sofa and pulled out my phone. I dialed an all too familiar number and listened to it ring. After the signature two rings. She answered.

"Hi Duncan." She spoke sort of tired. I dont know.

"Courtney."

"What is it that you need?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk...."

"Duncan, I still don't know if I can trust you."

"Why? Why would you believe all that other shit and not believe me? You'd rather believe a bunch of people who don't even know me?"

"....Yeah..I would."

"That's bullshit."

"Duncan, I'll see you later tonight. Then we could talk about this. I just need time to think."

"And three months wasn't enough time?"

"I have to go." And with that, she hung up. I looked at my phone like it was something foreign. I heard a knock at the door and got up and opened it. It was Kevin.

"We're starting soon." I nodded and was about to close the door and before I could close the door again he stopped it with his foot. "Man, you know that if something is bothering you, you could talk to me, I mean we're like brothers." I nodded and then he looked at me once more then walked out and closed the door behind him. When I heard the door click, I started to pace back and forth in the room nervously. I walked back and forth. Thinking.

I don't know what the hell is going to happen. What if some shit breaks out that I can't control. What if she changes her mind. What if the tabloids are speaking louder than I am? What if she's coming tonight to tell me it's over? I kept pacing. Back and forth. Back and forth. I sat down on the sofa again and clutched my head. Why can't she just have faith in me?

* * *

It is 6:30 and the crowd is screaming and I'm sweating. We went through 7 songs already and I'm breathing heavy. I put one foot on the amplifier and looked down at the girl below me, she screamed her face off and I just looked tiredly at her and I felt my black hair fall down into my face. My mohawk was no longer and it was strung out. I looked out to the crowd and saw her just standing there like the rest of the crowd. I gripped the mic tightly and opened my mouth.

"This is the final song of the night and we hope you all enjoyed it. See you soon Denver." I breathed slightly out of breath. The drums began to play followed by the guitar. I closed my eyes and sang.

_"Have faith in me. Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe. So cling to what you know and never let go. You should know things aren't always what they seem. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I'd always meant it. If you didn't have a chance. Then I never did. You'll always find me right there again._

"I've gone crazy. Cause there are things in the streets I don't believe. So we'll pretend it's all right. And stay in for the night. What a world. I'll keep you safe here with me, with me. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I'd always meant it. If you didn't have a chance then I never did. You'll always find me right there again.

"I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I'd always meant it. If you didn't have a chance then I never did. You'll always find me right there again.

"They've got me on the outside looking in but I can't see at all with the weight of the world on my shoulders. They just want to see me fall. They've got me on the outside looking in but I can't see at all with the weight of the world on my shoulders. They just want to see me fall.

"Have faith in me.

_"I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I'd always meant it. If you didn't have a chance then I never did. You'll always find me right there again._

_"I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you fall and I'd always meant it. If you didn't have a chance then I never did. You'll always find me right there again._

_"I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you go and I never did. I said I'd never let you go and I never did." _I dropped the mic and left my hands in a mild surrender. I was gasping for breath and the everyone was going crazy. I was just standing there. Call it epic if you want. I slowly looked up to the crowd my hair still sticking to my face. I saw her face. She was screaming with the crowd. I ran to the back with the band and went straight to my dressing room. I started pacing again like I did much like this earlier. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see her face. I opened the door wider and she walked in.

"Hi. You did good. Especially the last song. I liked it a lot." I nodded still out of breath. She sat down on the sofa. I looked at her expectantly then she began to speak. "Umm, I did some thinking. I-" I cut her off.

"I know you don't feel right when I leave. You told me before I left that I didn't need it. I said I needed it. Well, yeah, I don't need it, but I want it. But, I just couldn't come home until everyone was singing with me. The need for everyone to enjoy what I'm doing. If you could have just waited until I came home, I swear we could have made this last. Tomorrow this will be..in our past and maybe it's for the best...." I trailed off. I think Courtney got the memo of what I was saying because she nodded solemnly. She looked at me longingly then she spoke.

"I just needed you there through the nights. I know you didn't want to leave me. I did. I knew you wanted it but I just couldn't help that I feel complete with you by my side. Then as the nights passed, I knew you couldn't come home to me until they were all singing with you. Then I also realized that moment, you can't give me what I need....and even though you mean so much to me. I just couldn't wait for everything. I never was a patient child." She chuckled humorlessly. She looked up at me with big eyes starting to build up with unshed tears. "Is this really happening?" I nodded and then she nodded too. I stood up as did she. I held out my hand.

"This is probably the best and not to mention probably the worst idea that I have ever had. All egos aside. We just forget everything, never looking back. Forget each others names and just walk away. I swear it could be like we never knew each other at all. What do you say?" She shook my hand and silently let the tears. We knew this was for the best. She turned around and silently walked out the door. She just walked away. I repeated silently in my head one last time.

It's for the best.

* * *

Woooooo! The last chapter of Where Lovers Dwell. Did you all understand it? If not have no fear, I'll explain it for you. So, three months later, Duncan is on tour remember the tour I was talking about before? Denver? Ring a bell? Well he went on that tour. So three months later he's at his last stop on the tour. And he was talking about how shaky their relationship was and how much he missed her and about the tabloids then he mentioned in one part about how she didn't want him to go on the tour, to say there with her? Well he went on. Then in the song he was talking about you should have faith in me and believe me. That I would never lie to you, I love you too much for that. And, the people are just waiting to see me fail and fall apart. Then back in the dressing room Duncan was saying how he lied to her to give him an excuse to come on the tour and how he couldn't come home until the tour was finished. He's telling her that if you would have just waited for me, we could have made this relationship last. The, Courtney was telling him that she didn't want him to go because she wanted him with her and that he couldn't give her what she wanted which was for him to be with her always. Then Duncan's last paragraph thingy he was basically saying this is the best idea that he has came up with and the worst. He wanted them to forget about everything. Forget each others names. Everything and just walk away. Basically it was a mutual break-up because both of them knew it would never have worked out. So YEAH! TA-DA!

I hope you all liked the last chapter! I did. I bet you all thought they were going to end happily ever after and all that mushy stuff! Well, nope! There sadly, isn't going to be a sequel. :( Anyways, this is the longest chapter. :) woo.! Again, sorry for the long wait.

The song I used was Have Faith in Me by A Day to Remember and what?! It's the same name as the chapter?! I don't own the song sadly. It's good! You should listen to it especially if you like them.

Thanks for reading! Love Always.

February 6, 2010.


End file.
